Bridget Murphy and the Olympians
by LittleOwl9
Summary: This is Bridget's tale. How a hero trains to fight monsters how she finds love. how she makes friends. This is Bridget's story as a hero.


**Hey Guys! This is LittleOwl9! This is my first fanfic so I really want reviews! Lol I hope that didn't come out rude! **

**First I want to say thanks to Alexandriarulzforeva! I told her I wasn't creative enough to write a story and she said to try and find inspiration and I did! I had a dream about this so here goes nothing!**

**Thankyou to my Beta Reader DEDEBUG9 for doing the editing and stuff! she really rocks!**

Hi Everyone! My name is Bridget Murphy. I'm 14 years old and I have ADHD and dyslexia. I guess you could say I'm pretty smart for being dyslexic. I get Bs in school. But I'm not here to tell you about my grades am I? Nope I think I should tell you the story of how I almost got killed.

Well, here it goes.

I was sitting at my kitchen table eating my favorite cereal mini wheat's when my dad Told me he would be going on a business trip.

Yes! My dad was such a drag. Well in my opinion at least. He was always out partying bringing strange girls home. Its wrong for a child to dislike there father I guess. But its not so cool having an alcoholic father.

"What kind of business trip as far as I'm concerned your work dosent have business trips." I said. My father is a mailman, and obviously they dont go on 'buisness trips'.

You see I was a nosy child. My favorite relative, Aunt Marlena says I'm a natural born investigator.

"Um you know the regular business trip. A trip for business." he said cautiously knowing I would find a loop hole.

"Oh I see. " I said. I figured I shouldn't anger him. I took a black rubber band off my wrist and tyed my straightened blond hair in a pony tail. My hair when not straitened is exasperatingly curly. Almost like an afro. As a baby I had an afro sadly.

My dad always complained I had anger issues. I do not have anger issues ok I f you say I do I will rip your eyeballs out… (through gritted teeth) sorry, sorry . You never heard or saw a thing ok.

"You're going to be late for school." he said and was about to haed out the door when I said.

"No dad you're going to be late for work.' I said chuckling.

I pulled my journal out of my backpack. It was for my stress. I had too much bottled up I just had to let some of it leave my body. So that's why I had my journal. It was yellow my favorite color with an owl on it. My favorite animal.

"Bridget!" my brother Seth yelled.

"what?" I asked.

"Oooh you have a diary!" he yelled.

"it's a textbook seriously." I yelled.

"Uh no its not I'm not a troll." he said.

Then as quick as a fox he snatched it out of my hands.

"Seth!" I yelled. He knew exactly how to push my buttons.

Without thinking I grabbed my cereal bowl and dumped it on his head.

"Oh Bridget you're going to get it now!" he yelled.

He too had anger issues.

He grabbed the ketchup and the mustard and I grabbed a muffin tin. He squirted and I blocked with my tin. he then grabbed a bag of potato chips and threw them at my face. It made me drop the tin.

"Seth!" I roared. I grabbed my dads apple sause and his spoon and started flinging it at him. But unfortunately he had ketchup and mustard to squeeze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the time. Uh oh we we're going to be late for school!

"Seth stop now! We have school!" I said.

"Who cares about school." he said while gathering some more food items out of our cabinets.

"Well I do." I said.

"You've been kicked out of so many already why do you even care?" he asked.

"Because school is important Seth. I don't want to end up on the streets with no education. Plus learning is fun." I said.

"No its not." he argued.

Ugh Seth was such a pain. He is 13 years old and an annoying little brat. We have different moms. I never met my mom. Apparently she was something else. Not like the guys my dad brings home nowadays. This week's girl was Alicia. Speaking of her she was upstairs in the guest bedroom. Seth's mom was Debbie. My old step mom. She left a year after Seth was born. No note or anything just packed her bags and left.

Then there was Paige. She was awful. Drama queen she cam when I was 5 she left when I was 6. The blah blah blah tons of girlfriends. Then her married. Lindy. She hated me. She had twins with my dad. Joe and John. They we're little Mr. perfects. But when you had them alone, they went wild. But Lindy left when I was 10. With Joe and John. And its been me dad and Seth ever since.

"girls?" Alicia asked.

"Hey there is still one man in this house!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh your father told me there was just girls." she mumbled as if she was in fantasia. Wait is that a place?

"Well he was probably drunk as ussaul." I said sadly.

"oh well that's alright I guess." she said. Then I heard a boom. She probably hit her head on the wall or something else totally idiotic.

"I'm going to school pin weasal." I said. And with that I ran to my room and changed into jeans and an aero sweatshirt. And I washed my face. Trying to get ketchup out of my hair. I decided to wear a beanie. It might help.

"I don't want to be at home alone with…her." he said whispering at the her.

"Well them I don't know hang out in the kids play area in McDonald's that's where you belong anyway." I said.

"Thanks. If I stay there to long they'll find out I'm ditching school." he said.

"Well then clean up and leave. Hurry!" I said.

He raced upstairs cleaned himself off and we headed out the door.

**Hey peoples this is DEDEBUG9! if you want i will Beta your story! oh and please review! this is her first story and i think she'd be really happy if u did. Flames are welcome. **

**I hope it was good! Please review it is my first story! If you did that would be so awesome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out DEDEBUG9's stories!**

**LittleOwl**


End file.
